Neighbors
by Lis123
Summary: Derek has been living a peaceful, solitaire life for some time now but when his new neighbor Stiles moves in, that all changes. DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I came up with this short story a while ago and I recently got inspired to add a little more to it. I figured I would post it. I thought it was cute and funny. Hopefully, you feel the same. I didn't finish the story, like most of my stories, I write it little by little as I go.

* * *

"Bang, Bang, bang!"

Derek shifted in bed and tossed a pillow over his head to block the sudden disturbance, trying to get back into the nice deep sleep he was having a little bit ago.

"Bang, Bang, bang!"

Derek jumped up in bed, tired and annoyed by the loud ruckus.

"What the hell!?"

"Bang, Bang, bang!"

He groggily made his way out of bed with his hair all disheveled, his eyes were slightly closed, being that he still was not fully up.

Derek rubbed his tired eyes as he walked outside his home in just his tank top and pajama pants and barefoot. He headed in the direction of the obnoxious pounding noise.

* * *

He walked down the sidewalk to the next apartment over to see a moving truck sitting on the curb. The place had been vacant for some time now but by the looks of it, it looked like someone had recently bought it and was in the process of moving in.

The front door of the building was wide open and there was a slim, crème colored guy with short brown hair in a plaid button down shirt and blue jean pants standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, talking to a mover.

"Hey, hey!" Derek yelled to get his attention.

"Hey." The guy greeted friendly back.

"You must be my new neighbor." The man said, coming down his front porch and over to the sidewalk to stand in front of Derek.

"What?!" Derek voiced, in frustration.

It was way too early for Derek and the guy's friendly demeanor was rubbing him the wrong way.

"I mean, I'm your new neighbor. You have probably been here for years, but you're new to me." The guy clarified.

"What's with all the racket?!" Derek snapped.

The guy was taken back by Derek's crabby attitude.

"I'm trying to sleep and this is all I hear…" Derek said, going over to his new neighbor's trash can, giving it three forceful kicks, making a loud thrashing noise. The force causing the garbage can to fall on its side, in submission.

The new guy watched startled.

"It's eight in the morning!" Derek stressed, now panting from his angered deed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right, that was very inconsiderate of me. I was in a rush to put up some pictures on the wall. I'm just eager to start living here." The guy explained, as he carefully made his way over to his trash can setting it back up on its side.

"I just have two more pictures to put up."

Derek gave him a death glare.

He gulped nervously seeing Derek's face.

"But I'll wait till after twelve to do it." He finished, not wanting to get on Derek's bad side.

"I'm Stiles by the way." He said, extending his hand out to Derek to shake.

Derek just stared at it from his spot.

"And you are?" Stiles asked, placing his hand to his side when he realized Derek wasn't going to be shaking it.

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes with a blank look on his face.

"Just think of me as the neighbor that likes it quiet."

"Okay?" Stiles replied timidly, as Derek turned back around and headed back to his building.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock, knock!

Derek grumbled under his breath, slamming his pencil down in annoyance. He got up out of his seat and stormed over to the front door. This was the second disturbance of the day. One more interruption and he wasn't going to be accountable for his actions.

Most people knew not to bug Derek when he was sleeping or working but apparently no one got the memo today.

He swung open the door and popped his head out, scanning his surroundings. His eyes widened when he noticed his new neighbor standing on the other end with a smile on his face.

Didn't this guy learn his lesson this morning? Is this going to be a daily thing with him? Am I going to have to kill him just to make my point? Derek thought to himself.

"What?" Derek voiced, annoyed.

"Hi neighbor that likes it quiet. I…uh, felt bad for ruining your sleep so I thought I would make you a pie, blueberry to be exact." Stiles said, holding out a foil wrapped pie in his hands.

"You made me a blueberry pie?" Derek asked in disbelief.

Stiles nodded, smiling brightly as he extended his hands out with the pie, for Derek to take it.

"Who are you, Martha Stewart?" Derek stated.

"Uh, no. I'm Stiles remember? I introduced myself earlier." Stiles replied, feeling a little bum his neighbor had forgotten his name.

Derek gave him a blank look.

"Oh, you were making a joke, gotcha."

Derek cautiously took the pie out of Stiles hands and lifted the foil top to examine the pie, giving it a sniff as well.

"I wasn't sure if you liked blueberries are not I just took a chance. I tend to bake when I'm nervous or have a lot on my mind which is basically all the time." Stiles confessed, laughing at himself.

"Thanks." Derek replied, feeling uncomfortable about the kind gesture.

"You're welcome, and you can come over for dinner anytime if you want. I'm no Betty Crocker but I've been told I'm a decent cook." Stiles added.

"That's nice of you, I'll think about it." Derek replied trying not to come off cold.

Derek wasn't the best with people. He wasn't a very social person. In fact, he kept to himself most of the time. That was how he liked it.

"Sure, sure. Take all the time you need." Stiles insisted.

There were silent stares shared between the two, as the conversation started to come to an end.

"Ok, well, enjoy that pie and let me know if you like it. Night!" Stiles said, before heading off to his place.

"Night."

* * *

Derek slowly brought up a spoonful of pie to his mouth. He looked it over carefully as if not sure if he could trust it. After examining it he bravely opened his mouth and swallowed.

"Mmm." He moaned as his eyes grew big in delight.

Spoonful after spoonful he ate until there was nothing left but a little smudge of blueberries jam substance and crumbs on the bottom of the tin pan.

He lick he's lips clean, tossed the fold tin in the trash and headed off to bed.

* * *

 **Note: Would love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next day**

Derek opened the door to be met with Stiles yet again, this time he brought Quiches.

"I just made them. They are nice and hot." Stiles said, handing them over.

Derek took the tray and leaned down giving the quiches a sniff. A pleasant look appeared on his face for a moment but it was quickly replaced with a hard stare.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Derek grumbled.

"What? No, I just thought you might like to try them." Stiles replied innocently.

"Oh."

"So, how was the pie?" Stiles asked, curious.

"So fucking good." Derek confessed, causing Stiles to blush brightly.

"Really?"

"How is it you're not a cook?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged his shoulder in response.

"I just bake to ease my anxiety, it's better than taking pills." He joked, giving Derek's arm a light push.

Derek quickly became uneasy.

"You're not a crazy person, are you?"

"No, no, I just tend to stress over things more than most people do. I over analyze everything. Like just now, I was thinking I don't know if you like me as a person or just like my food or if you even like my food or are just being nice." Stiles confessed.

Derek furrowed his brow at him.

"Yeah, you really need to get that thinking crap in check."

"Yeah I know, I'm a work in progress I guess you could say. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I'm making pork chops with vegetables and rice."

"If it's anything like this food, you don't even have to ask."

"Cool, and I'll make strawberry shortcake for dessert." Stiles added.

"Can't wait." Derek said, rubbing his stomach with his free hand.

* * *

 **Note: Next chapter will be a bit longer I promise. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek knocked lightly on the front door feeling a bit weird about going to his neighbor's place. This was a first, he never even greeted his current neighbors that have been living in his area for years, but then again he never had a persistent neighbor like Stiles before.

"Come on in!" Stiles yelled from inside.

Derek turned the knob opening the door only to pause seeing smoke fill the air.

Stiles came over with blue oven mitts on and a white and red kiss the chef apron with ruffles. Derek arched an eyebrow and a look of amusement spread to his face as he eyed his neighbor's attire.

"Hey Derek, come on in."

Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off putting Stiles on high alert.

"Oh crap, give me one second, don't go anywhere."

Derek watched as Stiles ran over to the oven opening the door letting more smoke out, coughing along the way.

He grabbed a nearby hand towel and began swatting the smoke away.

Derek went over to the sliding glass door and opened it up to air out the room.

After getting the smoke under control, Stiles turned off the oven and removed the pork chops, setting them on top of the burner.

He blushed in embarrassment as he turned to face Derek

"Sorry, about that, I must have had some scrapes left on the bottom of the oven that I hadn't seen before. The good news is that the pork chops look done." Stiles stated, as he started to plate dinner.

* * *

After the table was all set, they took their seat across each other.

"So how is it you know my name?" Derek asked, knowing he never fully introduced himself.

"Oh well, I saw it on your mail. Hope you don't mind. I guess curiosity got the better of me."

"Oh sure, why not, that's not at all an invasion of my privacy." Derek replied sarcastically, as he took a sip of water.

"Sorry, I understand if you don't feel like staying." Stiles replied, apologetically.

"Nonsense, It would be a shame to waste all this food." Derek replied, grabbing his fork and knife.

Stiles watched intrigued as Derek dug into his juicy pork chop.

He smiled brightly as Derek moaned, chewing on the meat, clearly liking the taste.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Stiles asked, eager to learn more about his mysterious neighbor.

Stiles waited patiently for Derek to answer noticing he was chewing on a piece of pork. He took a sip of his water as Derek swallowed his food.

"Fuck." Derek replied dryly.

Stiles spit out his water, stunned by his blunt response, spraying Derek with a mist of liquid in the process.

Derek wiped his face with his napkin somewhat grossed out by the spread of germs as Stiles coughed on his water.

Stiles blushed sheepishly and gave Derek a raspy sorry, finding it hard to find his voice.

"It went down the wrong pipe; he said, wincing as he slapped his chest, finding his eyes starting to water.

"Fucking huh? That's not a response you hear very often." Stiles voiced, trying to make light of the conversation.

"I suppose not." Derek said, smirking at Stiles discomfort on the subject.

"So, do you like to do anything else besides fucking, or it that it?" Stiles asked, taking a bite of his food.

Derek busted out laughing.

"Stiles, I was kidding."

"Oh." Stiles responded, blushing brightly at the news.

"I mean don't get me wrong sex is nice and all but uh…" Derek paused.

Their eyes met and all became quiet for a moment.

"To answer your question, I like to draw."


	5. Chapter 5

When Derek mentioned he liked to draw, Stiles couldn't help but be curious of what his neighbors drawings looked like. He wondered if Derek was the type of artist that liked to draw people, animals or objects or if he just drew abstract things that couldn't be described.

"Can I see your drawings sometime? I would love to see some of your art work." Stiles voiced intrigued.

"No." Derek said pointblank.

Stiles was quiet at first but then started to chuckle thinking Derek was joking, but when he noticed Derek wasn't laughing along with him, he stopped.

"Oh, you're serious." Stiles stated, feeling awkward.

"I find drawing very personal. I don't share my work with anyone." Derek claimed, taking another sip of his water.

"Oh, so it's almost like a personal diary?" Stiles asked, trying to understand his neighbor's private ways.

"Something like that."

"I can respect that. So how do you feel about drawing someone's portrait?" Stiles asked, as he took a spoonful of his rice.

"Are you trying to ask me if I would draw your portrait?" Derek questioned, eying Stiles features over.

"Umm, yeah? That would be cool. I never had a drawing of myself. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"You do have some unique features." Derek replied, as he brought his fork up to his mouth, taking a carrot off of it with his teeth and began chewing on it.

"Thanks, I think?" Stiles replied, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

* * *

"God damn it!" Derek yelled frustrated, throwing his pencil across the room.

Stiles ducked down just in time as the writing utensil flew over his head.

"I can't get your nose just right." Derek complained, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Uh, has any one ever told you, you might have an anger problem or mentioned anything about your anger?" Stiles asked carefully, as he picked up the pencil off the ground.

"No, the only thing I heard was I was very aggressive in the bedroom. He said coolly, as he examined his picture.

Stile gasped and broke the pencil in half with his tight grip.

He looked down at the two pieces of lead and wood in his hand, surprised by his strength.

Derek watched amused.

"Sorry." Stiles voiced sheepishly, placing the split pencil on a nearby table.

Derek just shrugged like it was nothing.

"I got more where that one came from." he said, lifting up a jar full of pencils for Stiles to see.

* * *

"Terrible, I don't like this at all." Derek grumbled from behind the stand that sat in the middle of the room holding up his sketch pad.

"What? I'm sure it's not that bad. Let me see." Stiles voiced, getting up from his spot.

"Nope." Derek replied stubbornly, tearing the big piece of paper out of his sketch pad and crumpling it up in his hands before tossing it in a close trash can.

"Derek." Stiles whined, frowning when he didn't get to see the picture Derek spent the last twenty minutes working on.

Derek guided Stiles back to his seat, silently telling him he wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

Stiles let out a sigh and sat back down on the stool, turning his head back to the side, going back into his early position, showing off his profile.

"We are going to change things up a bit." Derek stated, as he grabbed either side of the stool, that Stiles was sitting on and began turning it.

The stool screeched against the ground in protest as Derek rotated it till Stiles body was facing front. Stiles gasped amazed by Derek's sheer strength.

Next, Derek placed his hands on the sides of Stiles face. Stiles breathing quickened in his chest as Derek gently turned his head until he was looking straight into Derek's greenish blue eyes. There was something so imitate about it. It threw Stiles emotions for a loop.

Derek dropped his gaze down to Stiles lap.

Stiles eyes stayed glued to Derek's every move as he grabbed Stiles soft, warm hands, placing them on his lap, concentrating on getting the position just right.

"There, perfect." Derek said with a small smile on his face, as he took a step back, admiring his work.

"Now, don't move." He instructed, as he went back to his seat and picked up a new pencil.

* * *

 **Note: Reviews welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This chapter ended up longer than expected as well as deeper. Anyways, review and enjoy.**

* * *

The room became quiet as Derek went to work on drawing Stiles portrait. Derek stole glances of Stiles form off and on, his greenish, blue eyes were the only part of his face seen poking out from behind his big sketch pad, as he concentrated on the drawing in from of him.

Stiles sat perfectly still like a statue on his stool, trying hard not to move from the calculated position Derek had placed him in not so long to go.

Though his back was starting to ache a little from the position, Stiles wasn't about to complain or try adjusting his posture worry it might anger Derek and cause him to throw something else across the room or tear up the current sketch he was working on in sheer frustration.

The ache Stiles could deal with the one thing that he couldn't was the silence that lay in the room between them. The quiet always seemed to make Stiles uncomfortable even as a kid. He needed noise, talking, music, something to drown out the loud silence.

* * *

Were most people were seeking silence in life Stiles craved noise and socialization. Maybe it was because he didn't really have friends growing up or maybe it was because after his mother died his dad became somewhat distant and silence was pretty much all he knew as a young child.

Stiles made sure to change that when he was a teenager. He became loud and more outgoing. He tried to befriend everyone he met. He craved friendship.

So when he moved to a new area where he didn't know anyone he was a bit nervous, it was like being a kid starting all over again. Maybe that's why he was so eager to get to know Derek better. So he could have a new friend and kill the silence.

* * *

"We're friends right?" Stiles suddenly asked.

Derek stopped sketching; his pencil was motionless against the paper as he thought Stiles question over.

Derek turned to face Stiles. He studied him carefully. He could see the hope in his bright brown eyes and the uncertainty in his form as he gulped nervously. Stiles fidgeted with his hands a bit in his lap as he waited for Derek's answer.

"I guess." Derek voiced slowly, feeling somewhat guarded.

Derek didn't really do the friends thing. He wasn't good a socializing. He never really cared for it. Anyone who ever got close to him either regretted soon after or Derek did.

He didn't trust people very easily. He had his share of users in his life. It's all he had known, people wanting to get close to him for ulterior motives.

Derek didn't mind the silence one bit, he preferred it in fact.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked.

"Okay."

Derek set his pencil down on the little ledge of his stand. He turned to face Stiles, giving him his full attention.

"You ever feel lonely?"

"No." Derek quickly answered, maybe a little too quickly.

Derek watched as Stiles looked down at his hands as he began to talk.

"Oh, because sometimes I do. Sometimes after I touch myself…" Stiles paused looking up to make sure Derek was paying attention. He blushed slightly when his eyes meet Derek's before continuing.

"… and get off I cry and it's not because I just had the best high and it's not because I hurt myself during which sadly has happened before…"

Derek couldn't help by eye Stiles crotch for a moment before moving his eyes back to Stiles face, giving him a questioning look.

"…Anyways, It's because I realized I have no one to share such an intimate moment with. It's because I feel something is missing and I turn to my side to see an empty, cold spot next to me. It because I just realized I used up all my back up condoms that I once had hope I would have used with someone else." Stiles confessed, feelings relieved to get the things that have been eating him up inside off his chest.

* * *

"Wait, you use condoms when you masturbate?" Derek suddenly asked.

"Sometimes, when I run out of latex gloves."

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking at Stiles as if he was crazy.

"What? It's messy when you cum. It's more sanitary that way." Stiles argued.

"You are so weird." Derek replied.

"Well, what do you do when you get off?" Stiles asked curious.

"Look getting off is like having an itch that needs to be scratched. When I get itchy I scratch myself and then move on, like a normal person."

"Like a normal person? Oh brother, you just as screwed up as I am." Stiles replied, eyeing Derek strangely.

"Hey, at least I don't dwell on stupid feelings and whine like a bitch on her period." Derek Snapped.

"I'm not a bitch."

* * *

"Exactly, so are you still whinnying about it?" Derek Challenged.

"Because Derek, I used condoms to get off on myself, CONDOMS! Something one should only be using when they are having sex with someone else. My mind is fucking evolving to the thought of being by myself forever and that is scary as shit! You might be fine with spending eternity alone using your hand to scratch your itch but the thought of me being alone forever is terrifying."

Derek was quiet, his face blank, clearly stunned by Stiles level of openness.

"I know it's silly but it was like those condoms were my relationship intimate lifeline. I got them towards the end of my last relationship and I only ended up using one condom out of the 10 pack count with my partner before our relationship ended.

I figured the other 9 gave me hope that one day I would have a reason to use them, a new partner in my life to use them with and as time went by and the condoms got used and less and less were left, my hope started to Dwindled as well." Stiles explained.

"So stop bitching and do something about it then." Derek replied somewhat annoyed.

"Like what?"

"Start going on dates."

"Dates? I don't know. I suck at dating. I always seem to say the wrong thing or say too much early on." Stiles voiced, nervous at the thought.

"Well, there is always spending eternity alone." Derek teased.

"You know, dating does sounds good, now that I think about it." Stiles answered quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Reviews please.**

* * *

Stiles dipped his toe into online dating for the very first time. It was both exciting and scary at the same time.

He chatted with a few people on his computer, well he tried to anyways.

The first time he tried to chat with a guy it was a disaster.

 **Stiles:** _Hi, I'm Stiles._

 **Guy#1:** _Heyyy Stiles, are you a big boy?_

 **Stiles:** _What?_

 **Guy#1:** _I like them big; I bet you're a big boy, aren't you?_

Stiles eyes widened in horror and he closed his laptop down in disgust.

* * *

The second time wasn't much better.

 **Stiles:** _My names Stiles, what's yours?_

 **Guy#2:** _Hi Stiles are you looking for some fun?_

 **Stiles:** _Umm, I'm looking for a date which I would hope would be fun._

 **Guy#2:** _Yeah, I could show you a really good time sexy._

 **Stiles:** _Uh, so what's your name?_

 **Guy#2:** _I call myself big D._

 **Stiles:** _Big D? Is that short for anything?_

 **Guy#2:** _Big Dick, baby. Mmmm, I can't wait to be inside you. Tell me, are you a hairy boy?_

Stiles gasped and cringe, deleting Big D right away from his chat list.

* * *

He didn't have much luck the third time either.

 **Stiles:** _Hi._

 **Guy#3:** _Hey, looking for a booty call?_

Stiles let out a defeated sigh and put his head down on the keyboard.

What is with everyone? When has sex become so important and communicate become so bare? He thought.

It wasn't until Stiles started talking with the fifth guy that he started to feel somewhat hopeful again.

He was actually able to hold up a conversation on the internet and had a decent name. There was no sexual lingo at all. That was all Stiles needed to know. He asked the guy out on a date and they agreed to meet up at a well-known restaurant nearby.

* * *

Stiles drummed his nails nervously on the table cloth as he waited for his date.

His eyes lit up as his date arrived taking the seat across from him.

His name was Sam according to what he told Stiles online. He wasn't much to look at but he was average and he was tall. He had short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, a kind smile and was a little bit on the chubby side.

"Oh, this is for you." Stiles said handing Sam a single red rose.

"Uh, thanks. A bit old fashioned, don't you think?" He said amused.

Stiles smile dropped at little at this.

"I guess I'm a bit old fashioned. So tell me about yourself?"

"Well, there isn't much to tell, I work a lot and I like to go out whenever I get a chance. Mike and Molly take most of my time up so it's hard to date."

"Mike and Molly?" Stiles asked confused.

"Yeah, my kids. I told you I had kids, right?"

"No, you never mentioned it." Stiles answered stunned at the news.

"Oh, sorry. I talked to so many losers before I got to talk to you. I lost track of what I actually told you. I must have mentioned it to some of them thinking I told you as well."

Stiles shook his head in understanding.

" I think I would remembered if you mentioned something like having kids but I totally agree there are lots of losers on the online dating sites now a days."

"It's not a deal breaker is it?" Sam asked concerned.

"No, I judge someone based off of how they treat me, not if they have kids are not."

"Well, that's good to know."

They both shared a smile and for a moment all seemed well.

* * *

"Samuel, is that you?" Another restaurant goer asked, sporting Sam at the table.

Stiles looked between the woman and Sam as a quick flash of panic covered his face followed by a smile as if he was trying to disguise his surprise.

It didn't go past Stiles view either when Sam tossed the rose on the ground as the woman drew nearer.

"Hey Amy." Sam greeted.

She turned in Stiles direction when she noticed Sam wasn't dinning alone.

"Hi, I'm Amy, a family friend." She said cheerfully.

"Stiles."

Her attention quickly went back to Sam as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Hey, when are we going to get together? Tod has been asking about you guys."

"Not sure, I've been busy; I'll have to run it past the gang." Sam answered carefully.

"Okay, well tell the wife I said hi."

"Will do." He said through a forced smile before turning back to face me.

"I'll let you two get back to your guy bonding, nice meeting you Stiles." Amy said as she walked away.

* * *

Stiles and Sam just stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Stiles finally broke eye contact looking down at the tablecloth.

"You're married?" Stiles voiced, feeling the anger and hurt reaching a breaking point inside.

"It's complicated." Sam stressed, running a hair through his hair.

Stiles huffed upset and got out of his seat.

Sam grabbed his wrist stopping him in his spot.

"Alright, fine, I'm married but not happily. We were really vibing Stiles. We seem to get along well and you're attracted to me, right? So why don't we just forget this silly moment and go back to my hotel and have a night full of amazing sex?" Sam said, giving Stiles a suggestive look.

Stiles yanked his wrist free and gave Sam a repulsive look.

"People like you are what is wrong with the world..." Stiles paused and bent down picking up his rose off the ground.

"...and I'm taking my rose back, you don't deserve it." He said, walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Support is nice, Reviews are better. ;P**

* * *

Knock, knock!

Derek opened his door wearing a whiter tank top and baggy sweats with his hair a mess, rubbing his sleepy eyes. It was clear he had just woken up.

"Stiles? What's-what's going on?"

"I went on my date." Stiles said dryly.

"How did it go?"

"I brought you some chocolate chip cookies." Stiles replied, ignoring Derek's question handing him a basket full of the crunchy, chocolate chip covered breaded sweets.

"You baked?"

"I got home earlier than planned." Stiles said disappointed.

* * *

"What's with the rose?" Derek asked curious, seeing a single flower in Stiles hand.

"Oh here, you can have it, if you like." Stiles said, setting it in the basket on top of the cookies.

"I take it the date didn't go as planned?" Derek said glancing at the sad, wilting rose than back at Stiles.

"What makes you think that?" Stiles asked, somewhat defensive.

"Because you here with me instead of bumpy and grinding with your date in bedsheets." Derek stated.

"Sex isn't everything Derek and yeah, the date was a bust."

"Well come in, I have something for you." Derek announced opening the door wider for Stiles to past through.

"You do? You have something for me?" Stiles asked, lifting up at the news.

* * *

Derek placed the basket of cookies and single rose on the dining room table before walking off into a back room leaving Stiles in the living room.

Stiles shut the front door behind him, as he waited anxiously for Derek's surprise.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Derek walked backed into the room with a small wrapped box in his hands.

"What's this?" Stiles asked, eyeing the red wrapped gift curiously, as Derek handed it over.

"Open it." Derek insisted.

Stiles excitedly broke through the wrapping to be met with a box of condoms. His face was unreadable as he looked the box over thoroughly.

"It's uh, a new box of hope, since your old one went to waste. Maybe you'll find someone to share them with some day." Derek voiced.

"This is… the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Stiles claimed, getting a bit teary eyed.

Derek looked at him strangely, scratching the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable.

"The sweetest thing… a box of condoms? I sure hope not." Derek replied, a bit weirded out by Stiles response.

Before Derek knew what was happening Stiles pulled him into a big hug. Derek body was stiff and his arms remained down by his sides. He wasn't used to being affectionate to…well anyone.

* * *

"Thanks friend, you don't know what this means to me." Stiles gushed.

"I think I got an idea." Derek chuckled awkwardly in Stiles hold.

Stiles became quiet and tightened his squeeze on Derek, enjoying the moment.

"Uh, Stiles?"

"Hmm?" Stiles said, with a smile on his face.

"You think you could let go, you're cutting off my air supply." Derek mumbled against his neck.

"Oh sorry." He replied apologetically, as he stepped back out of the one sided embrace.

"Hugging over a box of condoms, this has got to be the oddest experience of my life." Derek said.

"I will cherish them." Stiles said with a goofy grin on his face, holding the box of condoms close.

Derek let out a laugh as Stiles eyed him questioningly.

"What, what's so funny?"

"Stiles, those condoms were a gag gift. I didn't honestly think you would take the gift so seriously." Derek confessed.

Stiles cheeks turned red as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, well I still appreciate the gesture."

* * *

Derek just shook his head in laughter as he pulled out a big square shaped object, covered by a white cloth that was sitting on top of a chair in the living room area.

"This is your real gift." Derek stated as he withdrew the cloth revealing the finished drawing he did of Stiles portrait.

Stiles gasped and his eyes grew big in surprise.

"You like it?" Derek asked, nervous to have someone view his artwork for the first time.

"It's perfect." Stiles voiced with a wide grin.

Derek relaxed a bit at Stiles reaction and let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding.

Stiles pulled him into another hug but this time Derek was prepared and even when as far as to lightly wrap his arms around Stiles back.

"Thank you Derek, I love it." Stiles muffled against his chest.

Derek found himself grinning against Stiles neck in return.

"Your welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles walked outside just as the mail truck drove off down the block signally that the mall had arrived for the day. He walked out to the joined mail boxes and grinned noticing Derek was also out collecting his mail.

"Hey Derek."

Derek just nodded his head in Stiles direction as a greeting too tired to say anything.

Derek was still half asleep with his hair all disheveled, wearing his pajama pants and a tank top. Stiles watched amused as his neighbor struggled to find the right key to open up his mail box, mumbling to himself.

Stiles eyes then landed on Derek's arms noticing for the first time just how muscular they were. He remembered how they felt wrapped around him last night in an embrace but he never truly knew how built Derek was.

* * *

"Wow, you're built like a rock." Stiles voiced in wonder, reaching out and feeling Derek's bicep with his hands.

Derek stopped searching for his mail key too focused on the fact that Stiles was now touching him and seemed very comfortable and confident about doing so without Derek's say so.

"Do you make it a habit to feel up all your neighbors?" Derek blurted out.

"Maybe I would if they were as built as you." Stiles replied, too distracted by Derek's muscles to be embarrassed.

Derek raised an eyebrow confused by his neighbor's sudden interest in his arms. He observed as Stiles hands moved up and down his arm giving it a squeeze.

"Do you work out every day?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"Not every day, but most days." Derek voiced somewhat amused.

Stiles brought his skinny arm up next to Derek's, flexing it. He frowned when he noticed how muscular his neighbor's arm was compared to his own.

"Man, I need to start working out more. I'm too puny." Stiles stated, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"You could go to the gym with me, if you want. I'm actually about to head out soon." Derek announced.

"Really?"

* * *

"Morning Stiles!" A man voiced, as he jogged by with a large German Shepard.

"Hey Mr. Argent!" Stiles waved and smiled at the older man as he passed by.

"He's a great guy." Stiles stated before turning back to Derek.

"Oh yeah, right, Mr. Argent." Derek said awkwardly.

"You don't even know him, do you?"

"Nope, not one bit."

"Derek, he's been your neighbor for like ten years now."

"I don't get out much. I'm not big on the whole socializing thing. I thought we went over this already." Derek replied, getting a little annoyed and defensive.

Stiles watched Derek curiously as he noticed an attitude switch in him. He remained quiet as Derek found his key and opened up his mail box looking through his mail.

"Anything interesting, any love notes?" Stiles asked jokingly, peeking over Derek's shoulder down at his mail.

Derek huffed as if annoyed and held his mail closed to his chest protectively, as he shut his mail box a little harder than necessary.

"Just bills. So, are you coming with me to the gym or not?" He snapped.

"Am I still invited?" Stiles asked uncertain, noticing Derek's stiff posture and irritated expression.

"Yes, unless you don't want to go."

"No, no. I want to."

"Fine, be ready in twenty minutes than." Derek instructed as he headed back inside his place without as much as giving Stiles a glance.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles started walking on the treadmill at a low speed as Derek took off running on the machine next to his.

Stiles watched in awe of Derek's stamina as he cracked the speed up high and pounced his feet away on the treadmill as if he was running for his life. He looked dead on into the wall in front of him as he panted away in his own little world. A look of determination covered his face.

Stiles was curious as to what Derek was thinking of, actually Stiles often found himself wondering what was going on in his neighbor's mind. He was such a closed book.

Stiles wanted to be where Derek was, he wanted to understand his mysterious neighbor and now friend, better. He glanced over at Derek's speed and pressed the up button on his treadmill, trying to reach Derek's speed.

"Oh crap, oh, crap!" Stiles stressed as his feet took off, lifting up off the track quicker than he ever moved before.

"Holy crap, how-how do you do this?" Stiles gasped, finally grabbing Derek's attention.

"Stiles drop the speed." He said with ease as he continued running.

"I can't, I can't, oh shit." Stiles panted, trying to keep up with the machine but finding his legs lagging a bit, causing him to jerk and almost trip a couple of times.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh and hit the pause button on his machine. He moved his feet off to the side of the track as it came to a halt. Once his machine came to a stop he walked to Stiles machine and hit the big red button.

Stiles not expecting the abrupt stop jerked forward and hit his chest against the front of the machine, causing him to moan in pain.

"Owe, that's gonna leave a mark." He said through pants, rubbing his clothed chest.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Derek asked annoyed.

"I was just trying to keep up with you." Stiles replied as he stepped off the treadmill, holding on to the handle bars for support as his legs now felt like jello.

"It's not a competition Stiles."

"Clearly, I think I'll stick to the stationary bike for now on." Stiles announced, feeling his self-esteem shrinking.

He turned back to find Derek was back on his treadmill and back in his own little world running away.

Stiles let out a defeated sigh feeling like a gym reject and took a seat on the bike, beginning to pedal away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Derek stepped off the treadmill drenched in sweat. He down some water and took his shirt off showing off his built chest and defined abs.

Stiles eyes widen at the sight before him. He gulped and clenched the handlebars on the stationary bike as he watched Derek's every move.

Derek grabbed a hold of a bar that hung in the air connected to a weight machine.

Stiles eyes were glued to Derek's form as he lifted his feet off the ground and began doing pull ups, panting as he exhaled. A stern looked covered Derek's face as he worked out.

His arm muscles flexed with his up and down motion and sweat dripped down his stomach.

Stiles was amazed by Derek's strength and sex appeal. He always knew his neighbor was a looker but it was as if he was seeing him through a new light.

Stiles found himself licking his lips and daydreaming about things he shouldn't have been. His pants soon became tented and uncomfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, you can do this, it's a normal reaction." Stiles voiced to himself as he got in a comfortable spot on his bed.

He took his bottle of lube out and squeezed it on his bare hand. He cringed at the cold, slimy feeling it left on his skin.

Stiles closed his eyes and tensed up as his hand grabbed ahold of his hard cock. He let out a gasp in surprise when his naked hand met his warm aroused skin. It felt good, really good, better than Stiles could remember.

"Oh, feels so good." He moaned; as he spread the slick liquid from his hand onto his dick, giving it a nice even coat.

He glided his hand up and down his hard length, slowly stroking it, as he thought back to the gym and his neighbors hot body. Stiles felt himself become more desperate for relief by the second, as his body started to tense up.

"Uh, yes, so close." He panted, as his strokes got quicker and he started raising his hips off the bed to meet his hand fast movements.

He thought about Derek's chiseled chest, his firm ass and the sweat running down into his neighbors shorts, heading into his lower region.

"UH!" Stiles called out as he came, working quickly to catch the cum with his hand as it shot out.

* * *

"Ewe." He expressed, feeling the warm, sticky liquid spill over his skin.

Stiles grabbed a tissue and worked quickly to clean his hands off, as if any cum left on them was a permanent reminder of his lonely deed.

He fought back tears that were threatening to come out.

He was able to keep the tears away this time, however, not the guilt that soon followed.

Stiles grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it to his chest, wishing badly it was another warm flesh and blood body next to him.

* * *

"You will be happy to know I had sex last night." Stiles announced as soon as Derek opened up his front door.

"Uh, good for you, with whom?" Derek asked curious as he slumped against his opened door.

Stiles used the open space to his advantage and brushed past Derek walking into his neighbors place without waiting for an invite.

"Myself, but I didn't use any condoms or gloves, just my bare hands." Stiles said, holding his hands up as if Derek would be proud.

"How was it?" Derek asked as he shut his door following Stiles into the kitchen area.

"To be honest, I, uh, I felt dirty." Stiles said, blushing slightly, as he took a seat on one of the kitchen bar stools.

"Define dirty."

"Ashamed."

Derek let out an annoyed sigh.

"Did you cry again?" He asked, folding his arms to his chest.

"No, but I was close."

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, my subconscious wants me to be with someone, I guess." Stiles said sadly, giving a shrug.

"What if I helped you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what if I touched you, talked to you, while you got off." Derek clarified.

"You, you would do that, for me?" Stiles asked stunned.

"I guess." Derek voiced dryly, as if what he was offering was not a big deal.

"Wow, I guess we can try it." Stiles replied nervously.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles was expecting Derek and himself to plan the special event out later in the week, so it was quite a surprised to Stiles when Derek walked over to him and pulled his shirt off over his head before leading his nervous form to his neighbor's bedroom.

Stiles barely had time to think before he was told to take a seat on Derek's bed.

* * *

"Okay, take your pants off." Derek instructed as he opened up a drawer looking for something.

"What, uh, shouldn't we talk first or something? This seems pretty fast."

"Stiles, you need to stop romancing this. That's your whole problem, your putting too much emphasis on this whole getting off thing."

"Yeah, well maybe you don't put enough." Stiles retorted.

"Stiles, take your pants off."

"No, I mean… it awkward, you never seen me naked and all."

Derek smirked amused.

"Stiles I have seen a dick before, plenty of them, I have one you know." He voiced, pointing downward towards his pants.

Stiles blushed deeply as Derek came over taking a seat next to him.

"I know, but I'm, I mean, it's not all that and I'm sure yours is very impressive and it's just weird." Stiles stressed.

"Do you want to back out of this? If you do, just tell me now because I have others things I could be doing right now."

"No, I want to, it just…"

Derek let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he found he's patience running out. He grasped Stiles thighs giving them a squeeze.

Stiles gulped meeting Derek's intense stare.

"Listen, I know your scared and all but this is nothing, it's pleasurable actually, if you let it be. I'm not worried about what your cock looks like, I'm sure it's very…attractive, okay. So let's do this."

Stiles gasped as Derek reached for the top of his pants yanking them down his body, his underwear soon followed.

Stiles quickly covered himself with a hand and eyed around the room nervously.

Derek placed his hand on top of Stiles hand.

"Relax." He said, giving it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

Stiles watched on edge as Derek opened another drawer next to them and pulled out some lube drizzling some on his finger.

"Tell me stiles, have you ever had a finger in you before?"

"Umm, I tried it once but uh, I could never find my uh, prostate." He confessed.

Derek just nodded in understanding as he moved Stiles legs apart using one hand while he brought his other to Stiles backside.

"Let's change that then, shall we?"

Before Stiles could talk or even think, Derek slid his big lubed finger into his tight hole.

"Owe, uh, your finger is a lot bigger than mine." Stiles stressed, trying to get comfortable with the foreigner invader.

"You think my finger is big, you should see my cock." He teased.

Stiles gasped and tensed up.

"Oh god."

"Relax Stiles, I'm just joking, I thought you wanted talking?"

"Yes, but like reassuring talk, sweet talking, not joking and criticizing me."

"You're doing good, try to relax around my finger. How's that?"

"Better."

* * *

Stiles winched as Derek finger slid further inside

"You okay?" Derek asked, seeing his discomfort.

"Yeah, just feels full."

He waited a minute before Stiles gave him the ok to start move.

Derek felt around inside searching until he came upon the familiar bumpy flesh deep inside.

He swiped his finger against it.

"Uh!" Stiles moaned, buckling his hips up at the feeling.

Derek smiled when he found what he was looking for.

He pressed his finger harder against it.

"Oh god!" Stiles moaned, his eyes were hooded, his dick became hard and he started to pant.

"See, not that hard to find."

Derek pressed against the area again; Stiles gasped grabbing his cock and began to stroke himself.

"Mmm, I'm so close" Stiles moaned, as precum leaked from his tip.

Derek swallowed hard watching as Stiles touched himself.

"You uh, you want me to uh, play with your balls?" Derek said, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the eye contact Stiles was giving him.

"Oh, yeah." Stiles said huskily, clearly loving every minute of it.

Derek brought his free hand down and began to rub Stiles balls in his warm hand as he continued his actions on Stiles prostate with his other.

"Uh, oh, I'm gonna… I'm cumming!" Stiles yelled, as his speed quicken on his cock.

Derek watched as cum squirted onto Stiles chest. Some even leaked down dripped onto Derek's hand that was still playing with Stiles balls letting him finish riding his high.

* * *

After the moment passed, Derek removed his hands from Stiles and grabbed a couple of tissues for himself and his neighbor.

"Thanks." Stiles said, half dazed as he wiped the cum off his chest and tip of his now soft dick.

Derek got up off the bed, and headed to the door as if about to leave the room to give Stiles some privacy to change and collect himself.

"Stay please? I don't, I don't want to be alone right now." Stiles confessed.

Derek nodded and sat back down, next to Stiles weaken form.

"Can we, can we cuddle?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Cuddle?" Derek repeated in disbelief, finding the thought a bit, nauseating.

He could see the longing in Stiles eyes. Clearly, his neighbor wanted more than to just get off, he mentioned this time and time again.

Derek just never took it into account when he agreed to help Stiles out that he would be expected to show some intimacy.

* * *

"I'm only going to do this once." Derek warned, as he got into the other side of the bed still fully clothed, moving closer to Stiles naked back side, until they were pressed up against each other. Derek let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Stiles gasped when he felt something poke his lower back.

"Hey, umm Derek?"

"Yeah?" He answered through closed eyes, trying to get in a comfortable position next to his neighbors form.

"Did you want me to uh, help you there?" Stiles asked, feeling his neighbor's clothed hardness brush against his skin.

Derek opened his eyes and tensed up a bit.

"I'm good; I got a cold shower with my name on it." He replied, wrapping an arm around Stiles body, making sure to avoid placing his arm to low for comfort, shutting his eyes again soon after.

* * *

 **Note: This chapter is longer than usual. This story is a bit of a wild card. I never really know where I am going to go with it until I write it. It got a lot more sexual this chapter than I was originally going to do. oh well, doubt any one will complain. Lol! Anyways, reviews wanted.**


	13. Chapter 13

Derek opened his front door to find a smiling Stiles with a covered tray and a bouquet of white and purple lilies in hand.

"Morning!" Stiles greeted.

"Uh huh."

Stiles laughed at his neighbor's lack of enthusiasm.

"That's right; you're not a morning person."

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asked grumpily.

"Oh, I made you some cookies." Stiles said happily, lifting the cover up to reveal the sugary treats.

Derek raised an eyebrow eyeing the sweets.

"Heart shaped cookies?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Stiles exclaimed, extending the tray of cookies out to Derek.

"It's not Valentine's Day Stiles."

"Well, it's almost here. Oh, and these are for you too." Stiles said, extending his other hand out with the bouquet.

"Flowers?"

"It's a thank you, for your help with...well you know." He stated, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to thank me Stiles."

"I want to." Stiles said, trying to balance the cookies with one hand and flowers with the other.

Derek took the items from his neighbor, seeing Stiles struggle with the weight.

"Okay, fine, your welcome. We're even now." Derek retorted, putting the tray of cookies and flowers down on his living room table.

* * *

He let out a groan as he lifted his head back up, putting a hand on his neck.

Stiles smile immediately left and concern followed.

"What's wrong Derek?" He asked, coming inside.

"It's nothing." Derek voiced stubbornly.

"It's not, nothing. you're in pain, what happened?"

Derek sighed; taking a seat in one of the dining room chairs and began rubbing his neck.

"I was lifting weights at the gym and I must have pulled a muscle in my neck, no big deal. I'll get over it."

"Well, here, let me help. I can rub it better than you can at that angle." Stiles claimed, coming closer.

"Suit yourself." Derek replied, dropping his hand from his neck.

Stiles moved behind him and placed his own warm hands on Derek's neck and began to message the area.

Derek's once tense form turned limp and he dropped his head forward, giving Stiles better access of his neck.

Stiles smiled, seeing Derek's comfort under his touch.

"See, better right?"

"Stiles, I'm trying to relax, I know it's hard for you but could you please not talk for a moment?"

* * *

Stiles frowned a little but kept his mouth shut as he worked on Derek's neck moving down to his shoulders.

Before he could stop himself Stiles leaned forward and brushed his nose against the nape of Derek's neck and inhaled.

Stiles didn't want to admit it, but he had missed the smell of his neighbor. it was calming to him, arousing even.

* * *

Derek's once closed eyes snapped open and he his body stiffened. He moved away from Stiles touch turning around to face his neighbor with a questioning look on his face.

"Did you just sniff my neck?"

"What, no?"

"Ok, that's enough. I'm good." Derek said, removing Stiles hands and moving away from him completely, walking off.

Stiles frowned at his neighbors closed off ways but didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Note: I should have a new Teach up either later tonight or tomorrow. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Derek?" Stiles called down the dark hallway his neighbor disappeared down.

"What is it Stiles?" Derek asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Umm, I was just heading to the community pool and wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"

Derek walked back out with a questioning look on his face.

"You want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, you want to join me, it could be fun."

"Whatever." Derek replied with a shrug.

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

Stiles tried to interact with Derek but he pretty much kept his distance from his neighbor, lying out on a chair catching some rays through closed eyes as Stiles frowned in the shallow end of the pool.

Stiles headed off to the deeper waters trying to show off his swimming skills. The water was choppy from kids jumping in over and over again.

Stiles popped his head above the water and coughed as some water got in his mouth. He couldn't catch his breath as more water got in his mouth.

He started to struggle, trying to find the side of the pool, something to hang on to, but he was stuck in the middle of the pool.

"Der-Der!" He struggled to call out, coughing more.

"What is it now?" Derek complained, opening his eyes to see Stiles struggling, his arms were thrashing around in the air and legs kicking the water beneath him as he struggled to keep his head above the surface.

Derek didn't even hesitate; he drove into the water, like a pro and swooped down to grab Stiles now sinking body.

* * *

Derek held Stiles body close to his as he broke the surface of the water.

"Hold on to me." Derek voiced.

Stiles brought his arms around his neighbor's neck and cough against his skin, as Derek did a back stroke, taking them back to the swallow end of the pool.

Stiles held on tight, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist as they came to a stop. He was finally able to breath with ease. His heart rate was calming down as well.

He adjusted his lower body against Derek's loving the feel of their bodies smashed up against each other. It reminded him of the night they shared together. If only Derek felt the same as he felt, if only he wasn't so against being close to another person.

Stiles sighed against Derek's chest.

"Stiles, you can let go now. I don't think you'll drown in four feet of water." Derek voiced.

"Oh, sorry." Stiles replied, blushing slightly as he untangled his limbs from Derek and stood in the water.

Luckily, the water was over his hips and covering the excitement in his trunks.

* * *

"You ready to go or do you want to try and drown yourself again?" Derek asked irrigated, getting out of the pool.

"I guess we can go. Umm, can you toss me a towel?" Stiles asked, nervously.

"Why can't you get your own towel, did you forget how to use your legs already?" Derek teased, tossing a white towel to him.

Luckily, Stiles caught in the air, able to keep it dry as he walked over to the pool steps. He waited till Derek wasn't looking to hop out and quickly wrap his towel around his waist covering his excitement.

Derek turned to face Stiles, observing his odd neighbor.

"You're acting weird." Derek said suddenly, narrowing his eyes on Stiles as if searching for answers.

"I am not. Besides, you are always acting weird and you don't see me calling you out on it." Stiles argued putting his hands on his hips in protest.

"Fair enough. Come on let's head back." Derek voiced leading the way to the locker room.

Stiles let out a sigh in relief following behind him, trying hard to keep his arousal for his neighbor in check which wasn't going to be easy. Especially since he was now viewing Derek's firm ass in his snug wet trunks and wet muscular back showing off his sexy tattoo.

* * *

 **Note: Reviews please. What do you guys think so far? What will happen next? What would you like to see happen?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: This chp takes place days later. I need to know if I should continue with this story or not? I feel like there aren't alot of people into this story as much as the others. let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

The sky was dark and gloomy outside, it began to pour. The sound of rain hitting against the roof filled the air along with the sound of thunder roaring in the distance.

Knock, Knock!

Stiles jumped in his spot from the unexpected noise.

"Who would be out in this weather?" He thought out loud, a bit scared.

He turned to face the front door, hesitantly moving closer to it, the flickering of lightening shine through the small clear window cut out on top of the wood door, making the whole scene even creepier.

He was never fond of storms especially when he was alone. They always made him think of horror movies and that some killer was out on the loose running around killing people.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"

The banging got louder and more persistent.

"Who-whose there?" Stiles called out with a shaky voice.

"Stiles, open the door!" A familiar voiced yelled.

"Derek?"

Stiles quickly unlocked the door and swung it open to find a dripping wet Derek, standing in front of him, with his clothes clinging against his muscular form.

* * *

He gulped at the sight in front of him, trying to hide to desire for his neighbor.

"Are you touching yourself again?" Derek voiced irritated from the door frame.

Stiles eyes widened at the accusation.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Derek glanced down at Stiles body questioningly.

Stiles followed his neighbor's gaze to his gloved hands and laughed.

"Oh no, I was cleaning."

"You wear gloves to clean?"

"You know what they say, cleanliness is close to godliness."

"Then you must be pretty holy by now. Is there anything you don't wear gloves for?" Derek asked.

"Did you just come over to tease me?"

"No, I came to see if you were still alive. I haven't seen you for three days. You're usual over every day." Derek replied, folding his hands into his chest.

"Oh, well you seemed like you were annoyed with me being over all the time. So I thought I would give you some space." Stiles said, looking down at his feet awkwardly.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, which clearly you are." Derek voiced annoyed, turning around and walking back into the rain.

Stiles went after his neighbor out into the rain, getting soaked in the processed.

"Derek Wait!" He voiced, grabbing Derek's arm, stopping him.

Derek turned around and faced Stiles.

"You were worried about me?"

"No, I was…" Derek stopped mid-sentence, thinking of what to say.

A glare covered his lips as he noticed a smile spread to Stiles face.

"You care about me." Stiles stated, happily.

"Shut up." Derek voiced, walking off to his place.

Stiles just chuckled before heading back to his porch. He grabbed for the door but it was locked from the inside.

"Shoot!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I will probably be ending this story soon. I don't have many readers for this story and I'm losing a bit of motivation. I'll try to end it where it doesn't feel so incomplete. Any love, support would be nice.**

* * *

Stiles jogged over to his neighbor's place soaking wet, his clothes felt heavy and were weighing him down a bit.

He paused when he saw the door was ajar. Stiles pushed lightly against the wooden surface causing it to creak open further.

"Derek?" Stiles voiced, as he peaked inside.

It was dark, with a soft glow from a candle sitting on the living room table. The power must have gone out.

Stiles cautiously made his way inside, closing the door behind him and picking up the lone candle to light his way.

"Derek?" He softly called out, a bit on edge with the eerie scene before him.

"Oh this is just like in the horror movies when something comes and scares the shit out of you." Stiles mumble to himself as he slowly and cautiously walked down the pitch black hallway armed with only a candle to light his way.

He opened up each door that he came across, the bathroom, a hall closet, even the spare bedroom that Derek used as his art studio. There was no Derek.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be nosy but Stiles couldn't help himself, he was curious what Derek drew in his free time. After making sure the coast was clear of Derek or any scary killers Stiles crept inside the empty room and picked up one of Derek's sketch pads.

There were pictures a couple of drawings and paintings of the woods, wolves with glowing red eyes and sharp k-9's, a broken down creepy looking house. Then there were picture of people, women and men that looked similar to Derek.

These people must be Derek's family. Stiles thought. There was so much happiness and warmth in the colors and facial expressions, it made Stiles smile.

"He does have a heart after all." Stile whispered to himself.

Suddenly a thunderous BAM echoed through the apartment. Stiles jumped at the sound bumping into a nearby table, knocking off Derek's tray of paint brushes and pencils, along with some drawings he was working on.

"Oh shit." Stiles voiced, bending down to pick the items up.

"Is someone there?" Derek's called out.

Shit, I can't have him find me in here; he will know I looked at his personal drawings. Stiles thought.

He worked quickly to pick up the spilled items. He grabbed all the brushed and pencils and placed them back on the table and he went to gather the scattered artwork off the ground when he noticed something.

* * *

Stiles eyes widened as he picked up a drawing Derek drew. It was a picture of HIM. He looked around the ground and there were more, they were all of Stiles. There was one of Stiles smiling, there was one of him laughing and then there was another of him sleeping from the night Derek helped him out.

"He drew me while I was sleeping?" He voiced quietly to himself.

Unexpectedly, Stiles felt something grab him from behind. He screamed in fear dropping the artwork on the ground in the process.

"Oh shit, you scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed, turning around to face Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Wha- uh, nothing. I was looking for you."

Derek looked down at his drawings that now lay on the ground. Anger started to build up inside of him.

"This is my personal space, these are my personal drawings!"

Stiles eyes widened in fear and he gulped nervously.

"Get out!" Derek yelled.

"Okay, I'm going." Stiles replied sprinting past Derek to leave the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: So what do you guys think? Not sure how many chps are left. Maybe one, maybe a few more if ideas come to me.**

* * *

Ten minutes later Derek came out into the living room, to find Stiles sitting on his couch.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go."

"I thought you just meet the room. I can't leave." Stiles voiced timidly, watching his neighbors body language for signs of anger.

"Why not?" Derek asked frustrated, folding his arms into his chest.

"I sort of locked myself out of my apartment…and I don't have a spare key."

"Fine, you can stay but the back room is off limits." He warned.

"Fine by me."

"I'll get you blanket and pillow." Derek voiced heading to the hall closet.

"Wait, what? I have to sleep on the couch?" Stiles voiced in shock.

"Well you're sure as hell not going to be sleeping with me and that's the only bed I have."

"You expect me to sleep out here, alone in this creepy, dark living room? What if something comes for me, what if I get kidnapped?" Stiles voiced and began to break on his nails nervously at the thought.

"God, I hope so."

"What?"

"Stiles, nothing is going to get you."

"You don't know that."

"Fine, you can sleep in my bed, it's probably the only way I'll get you to shut up."

Stiles let out a sigh in relief.

"Thanks Derek."

"Don't mention it." He grumbled under his breath as he led the way to his room.

* * *

Stiles blushed as he entered Derek's dark, candle lite room. The last time he was in there was when Derek helped relieve him sexually.

Stiles stood by the door frame and watched as Derek started to undress taking his wet shirt off. He started to breath heavily.

"What?" Derek asked turning to Stiles, as he put on a fresh, dry shirt on.

"I'm wet."

"Apparently." Derek retorted.

"I don't have any extra clothes."

Derek let out a defeated sigh before going to his dresser drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers, shirt and pj pants, tossing them on his bed.

"You can use my bathroom to change."

Stiles grabbed the clothing and shut the bathroom door just as Derek was changing out of his pants.

* * *

Once they were both fully changed, they took their spots in the bed, leaving some room between them. Stiles laid on his back facing the ceiling as Derek laid on his side facing the wall.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I really like the pictures…of me."

Derek opened his eyes but didn't say anything or turn to face Stiles.

"Did you, did you draw me while I slept?"

"It's not like I had a choice, you were snoring pretty loud. If I can't sleep I draw."

"Oh, sorry." Stiles replied blushing.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He asked hopeful, turning to his side to face Derek's back.

"Go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Here is the end. I wanted to finish it. So its kind of a new beginning rather than end sort of speak but it is the end of the story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **If you haven't already please check out my new story Unofficial Brothers and the Unofficial brothers outtakes.**

 **I also have a new one shot story up called I Love You, if your interested. Its a tearjerker.**

 **Review please!**

* * *

Stiles woke up hot and miserable. A thick blanket covered his body, denying any breeze from the ceiling fan to sweep over his overheated skin. It didn't help that Derek was now sleeping right behind Stiles, with his chest pressed against his back and his mouth against Stiles neck, radiating heat every time Derek exhaled.

Stiles could feel the sweat form on his forehead and he was starting to breath heavier due to the temperature of his body rising.

He wanted to move. He wanted to fling the covers off of him and feel the fresh cool air but he couldn't. He was trapped by Derek's muscular arm which was resting across Stiles midsection, keeping him put.

He really didn't want to wake his neighbor knowing what a grump he was in the morning but at this point he didn't have much of a choice.

"Derek?"

No response.

"Derek!"

"What?" He grumbled against his neck, clearly not awake.

"I need air, I'm burning up. Please." Stiles begged.

"So get some air, I'm not stopping you." Derek muffled through closed eyes, readjusting his hold on Stiles trying to go back to sleep.

"Yes, you are. I freaking overheating here." Stiles stressed.

Derek poked his head up finally opening his eyes. He glanced around. His eyes widened when he realized where he was. The comfortable, warm pillow he thought to be snuggling against wasn't a pillow at all. It was his neighbor.

Derek mumbled a sorry and broke away from Stiles, moving back over to his side of the bed.

* * *

Stiles let out a breath of relieve and kicked the covers off, welcoming the cool breeze of the fan on his skin.

"Oh, thank god." He expressed, pulling his shirt off his head and flinging it across the room, reaching down for his pants.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked on edge, watching as his neighbor undressed in front of him and on his bed to boot.

"I'm hot okay. These clothes are starting to stick to my skin."

Derek's eyes were glued to his neighbor's every move, watching as Stiles slide his pajama pants off, moaning in pleasure as the cool air touched his exposed legs.

He gulped and gripped the sheets in his hands as Stiles fingers dipped into his boxers, teasing the thought of sliding those off as well. He inched them past his hip bone, one side and then the other. The hair trail leading to his dick was starting to come into view.

Derek felt a jerk in his pants, he might have not been fully awake but his cock sure was.

"Oh fuck." He said without thinking, grabbing Stiles attention.

Stiles blushed in embarrassment as he turned to find Derek laying there, watching his every move.

"I thought you went back to sleep." He said, sliding his fingers out of his boxers, leaving them lower on his hips.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when you're over there moaning and stripping in my bed."

"Sorry, I was overheated."

* * *

"I'm starting to feel overheated myself." Derek confessed, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor.

Stiles eyes ran across Derek's built chest, taking in his neighbor's beauty, desire taking over him.

Derek took his neighbor's awe struck state to his advance and scooted closer to him, taking his pants off along the way.

Stiles gasped noticing Derek had chosen to go without boxers and was indeed fully naked in front of him. He eyed his cock greedily, licking his lips in the process which earned a groan from Derek.

He glanced up meeting his neighbor's mirrored lustful eyes. A sexy smirk covered Derek's lips.

"Hey, you still have those condoms I gave you?" Derek asked huskily, moving closer.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles breathed out as Derek brought a hand up, touching his cheek.

"Because I think you are finally going to have a use for them." He breathed over his face.

"Stiles whimpered in need, as Derek bent down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

 **THE END!**


End file.
